Wandering Away
by jmo777
Summary: Satoru wakes up from an 8 year coma. Kayo's mindset of moving on takes a regretful turn. Did she leave him behind?


**M** **emories.**

 **I attempted to wipe off the cold fog as if I blew my breath on imaginary glass. Still blurry. I saw the color of white and black... Nothing in between, no colors mixed. I wiped off most of the fog with better results. I** **t was snowing, some time in the night**. **I saw a stump. I looked up and saw the 'Christmas Tree.'**

 _'The snow was the brightest thing in the night whenever it was winter. It leads a way for me so I don't stumble or fall. If the snow disappeared in front of me then it must have mean't something was in the way. I search my way forever until I find my destination. Where ever point B will take me, I'll take that path until I can no longer return... or no longer remember.'_

I gazed out into the snow.

' _I see her.'_

She looked happy... I smiled in empathy. I observed as a mere spectator, no interference. Not a hindrance of any sort could possibly be found as I simply watched her with a teary smile as she was standing in the dark.

 _'Did I save her?'_

She too was looking at the 'Christmas Tree.' It's in the middle of March. I told her we'd go to see it together next year.

 _'Wonder if I still can.'_

I stared mindlessly... as time went on. I noticed the expression on her face.

Her smile dimmed away right before my eyes. Everything was dimming down. The tree in front of her wasn't visible anymore.

 _'PLEASE WAIT!'_

My voice wouldn't speak. I heard myself in mute. It was as if I was calling for help under the bottom of a dark blue lake. My lungs felt empty but my desperate actions came of no affect to her. She stood still as if it was out of her own will. I tried breaking through the imaginary glass with all my effort, but it didn't seem possible. I held out my hand in a desperate manner as I started to lose sight of her.

 _'Grab my hand!'_

She made no such effort to do so. I was a mere spectator after all... I don't have the strength, courage, nor even the power to believe that I could change anything. I have nothing. Nothing at all...

 _'Why...'_

She was gone. The darkness completely covered any certain visual in front of me.

' _Why was this happening?'_

 _'I wanted to save her...'_ My conscience spoke for me.

 _'It's dark...'_

"Ohayo, Sachiko-san."

"Ohayo, Kayo."

I came in from the corridor and closed the door behind me. This room was always so pale. No nostalgic memories ever came to mind in this room. It just hurts to be within its presence. The morning light shined onto the light gray bed.

"Kayo-chan, can you lift his left leg up for me will ya?"

She was smiling. She was acting with another set of emotions today.

 _'Please don't be like this.'_

I wanted her to feel like someone was there to help. I don't have enough take that upon myself. It was my fault anyways...

"Kayo-chan?"

"O-oh what's up? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"His leg."

I hurriedly raised his leg.

"So, did you say yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Kayo-chan! You know what I mean..."

It was only because we visited on the same days whenever it was possible. Nothing special.

"We try not to make a big deal out of it, really."

I can't have this kind of conversation when I'm in this room. She'd know how I'd feel, but why bring it up here?

"Are you worried about what he'll think if he ever found out?"

She forced her teasing and that smirk on her face. I noticed the pain in her eyes.

"Ah-h, no I was just-"

"Look, Kayo..."

She looked unsteady as she interrupted me.

"No, really I wa-"

"DON'T STOP BY ANYMORE!"

She was on the verge of breaking down. I figured she didn't mean to say that out loud. He'd always say things in his mind out loud too. After all, Sachiko was his-

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I'll be g-going then, have a good day Sachiko-san."

I took shallow steps towards the door.

"Kayo, wait! Please!"

I wouldn't look back. I made my way out to the corridor, I couldn't see clearly. The water in my eyes were in the way. I was nearing my way toward the elevator as I crashed head-on into someone around the corner.

"Uhgg!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was running la-- oh, Hinazuki!?"

This was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"- I'm sorry I was a little late but why are you leaving so early?"

I got up and made an attempt to the elevator. My tears were still in the way. I didn't make an effort to speak, though he still stopped me.

"H-hey, Hinazuki? Why are you crying?"

"Not now..."

"What's going on?"

I couldn't handle this.

I got up and bee lined to the elevator. I wanted to get away. He stood watching the elevator doors close.

Why am I feeling this way now all of a sudden?

"Did I leave you behind?"

I spoke to myself out loud.

 ** _Let me know what ya'lls thought. Would like story feedback (story ideas too) and grammatical feedback if I suck at that stuff._** **(If you didn't realize yet, Hiroumi and Kayo just started dating.)**


End file.
